


Everything I Wished For

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Celeste is gone for a meeting with Francesco, while Drake is alone with their daughter, how does it go?





	Everything I Wished For

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Celeste Perlin 
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 10 minutes

Drake still remembers the lantern festival years ago. He stood together with Celeste on the balcony of their castle in their own duchy. Drake asked her what he should let go and what he should wish for. It was amazing that she said she doesn’t want to change anything because she loves him the way he is. He can’t believe he is so lucky to have this woman by his side. Celeste even wanted to pack all her stuff and leave Cordonia if he wanted to, but for the first time in his life, he felt like he could build a home in this house, in this duchy. It was like he finally can settle down with the love of his life. He even told her that he doesn’t want to leave, yes, he thought about Liam, Maxwell and Savannah, but he mostly thought about her and him. This duchy gave them enough place to have a simple life, whenever they want to get away from court, they take off to the little cabin Drake built in the forest. Drake smiles at the thought of Celeste’s smile the moment he said he could imagine himself to grow old here in Celake. Drake even talked about kids somewhere in the future, which he never thought he would do, but Celeste brings unexpected feelings and emotions out that he can’t help himself.

And who would have known that the somewhere in the future would be so close after the wedding, but as he got the news, he wasn’t shocked, he actually looked forward. He didn’t need to be scared to be a bad father because he has Celeste on his side, all the way and Savannah helped him to get used to baby activities too. Bartie grew to an amazing young boy and he wants to be as great as a father as Savannah is a mother to Bartie. 

“Dad! Stop brooding here and come help me!”  Sophia his daughter runs over to him on the balcony and cuddles on his side. 

Drake smiles and picks her up. “I am not brooding!” He kisses her cheek. 

“Of course, since Mum left for the meeting you are totally brooding!” Drake tries to look offended but can’t hide the smile on his face. 

He lies Sophia down on his bed and starts to tickle her. “What was that?” 

Sophia laughs. “STOP!” 

Drake chuckles and doesn’t stop. “Is Dad brooding?”

“Yes.” 

He tickles her further and laughs along with her. 

“Okay, no dad!” She laughs and breathes when he stops. 

“So, I am not brooding?” She shakes her head and smiles. 

“Well let’s go eat breakfast before we get dressed!”

“But can we go in our pyjamas?” Sophia looks down to her white pyjama with penguins while Drake wears a grey pyjama. 

“This is our house and we can walk like we want to walk around.” He picks her up again and carries her down to the kitchen. “So, what does my little princess want?” He sits her down onto the kitchen counter while looking into the fridge. 

“Daddy’s pancakes!” She beams and smiles. 

“Pancakes it is!” He smiles and gets all the ingredients and put them next to her on the counter. 

“So, do I get help from Princess or do you want to be served.” He smiles over to her. 

“Help!”

“My daughter!” He pokes her nose and she chuckles. 

“So, we need flour.” Sophia takes the flour and holds it proud over to her father. 

“Thank you.” He puts the flour into a bowl but suddenly a whole lump of flour falls into the bowl and falls into Drake’s face and onto his shirt. Sophia starts to giggle. 

“Do you laugh about your father?” He smiles over with a white face which makes Sophia giggles even more. He strokes his hands over her face and makes her face full of flour too. 

Sophia shrieks and laughs. “Now I guess we have to remove some flour, Dad.” 

Drake nods and doesn’t stop laughing. As he removed the flour that was too much, he adds eggs, butter and some milk. 

“Can I hold the mixture?” Sophia sits up onto the counter. 

Drake nods. “Wait!” He gets over and gets a small stool where Sophia can stand down and looks over the counter. He stands behind her and helps her to hold the mixture.  
Together they mix the eggs, butter, milk and flour to the dough for the pancakes. After that Sophia walks over again, and Drake picks her up onto the counter again and starts to fry the pancakes. Whenever he lies a pancake onto the plate. Sophia starts to nibble. 

“Hey, at least feed your dad when you nibble.” He grins and opens his mouth. 

Sophia puts a piece of pancake into his mouth and chuckles.  
Before Drake and Sophia could even sit down at the table, they ate two pancakes and are full. 

“Guess the rest is for Mummy when she comes back.” She smiles and jumps down the counter and runs upstairs to her room laughing. 

Drake shakes his head and looks onto the pancakes plate. He puts it into the oven so it stays warm, everything else he let where it was, he would wash it later, but now it’s daughter quality time. 

“Dad!” She laughs from upstairs and he runs upstairs catching her and picks her up, making her shriek. 

“Now I have to bath because you made me dirty!” She smiles and Drake walks her over to the bathroom.

After letting in some water, Sophia sits into the water, while Drake kneels down next to the bathtub. 

“Can you wash my hair Dad?” Drake nods. 

“Of course, everything from my princess.” He takes some shampoo and starts to massage it into her hair. He makes weird hairstyles with the shampoo making Sophia laugh. 

“Maybe we should style it like this more often.”

“Mum will kill you if you do!” Sophia smiles up to him with her brown eyes, she got from her mother, just like the long brown hair. 

“You might be right about that, and we don’t want that right?”

“Right.” Sophia smiles. 

Drake washes out the shampoo, carefully so no shampoo falls into her face. He puts the showerhead back and smiles at his daughter. 

“Now all clean!”

“Compared to you, yes!” Sophia laughs and Drake stands up and looks into the mirror on the wall and then turns back to Sophia. 

“Come here, Daddy!” Drake kneels back down to her who starts to take some water of hers and washes his face. Drake smiles and kisses her hand. 

“Daddy looks acceptable again?” 

Sophia nods and smiles. He gets up and takes a towel and holds it open, carefully Sophia gets out of the bathtub and he wraps the towel around her. 

“You dry yourself while Daddy gets changed?” 

Sophia nods and smiles. “I can do it.”

After Drake walks back into the bathroom, he wears a black chino together with a white modern shirt. He stuffs up his sleeves and helps Sophia. 

“I got a black dress for you?” 

Sophia nods and he smiles and helps her to get into the dress. 

“Daddy, can you braid my hair after drying it?”

“Of course.” He smiles and kisses her forehead. He takes the dryer and starts to dry the hair.  
After he dried it, he starts to braid her hair into a French braid. “Not too tight?”

“No, perfect the way it is Daddy.” Sophia smiles and holds a book. 

Drake and Sophia are so involved in the story of the book which Sophia tries to read aloud that they didn’t notice Celeste returning from her appointment with Francesco. She stands in the doorway and watches Drake braiding the hair of their daughter while she reads a fairy-tale to her father. Celeste smiles and watches them. 

“This is a cute story, do you think I will find a prince too, Daddy?”

“I am sure you will!” He puts on the hairband and let the plait fall. “Finished.”

Sophia gets up and looks into the mirror and smiles. “Thank you, Daddy!” She jumps into the arms of her father who picks her up and laughs. 

“I see you get along pretty well without me.” Celeste interrupts. 

“MOMMY!”

Drake let Sophia down who runs over to her mother. She picks her up and hugs her. 

“Did you miss me?”

“Yes, but Daddy more, he was brooding on the balcony since you left.” Sophia chuckles. 

“Hey, shall I tickle you again?” Drake picks up his hands and holds them close to her. 

“Mommy, save me.” She cuddles on Celeste who holds her and laughs. 

She looks up to her husband. “At least you have our daughter, so you are not brooding.” Celeste smiles. 

Drake walks over to her and puts on arm around her waist. 

“Can’t help it, but the house is not the same without you.”

“That’s true Mommy.” Celeste chuckles and kisses Sophia cheek and then looks up to Drake who pulls his head a little down so he can kiss her. 

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Celeste strokes Drake’s cheek. 

“and me!” Sophia exclaimed. 

“Yes, Mommy missed you too!” She smiles at her daughter. 

“Oh, daddy made pancakes! We made too much so there are some for you too!” 

“Sounds exactly like what I need now.” Celeste lets Sophia down and cuddles on Drake. 

Together they walk down and eat pancakes together. Celeste loves Drake more than she ever imagined. But at the sight of him braiding Sophia’s hair, how he is such a great father made her fall in love with him again, all over again. When she found out she got pregnant she never thought Drake would be as good as in being a father as he is now, but he is incredible, and she can’t imagine her life different. Meeting him was the best that ever happened in her life, and after everything that happened to them and their love, she knows nothing will break them apart. Nothing. And maybe one day, they will get a second child and become a big family.

 


End file.
